Saying Goodbye To An Old Friend: A Visitation
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Another funny interaction between Lady Fate and Jareth. Sequel to The Listian Mother Chronicles


**_Title: Saying Goodbye To An Old Friend: A My Chemical Romance Visitation_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Labyrinth_**

"I can't believe you."

At the sound of the disgusted, arrogant voice, Lady Fate look up from the floor where she sat by her computer. When she saw who was there, she looked slightly, abashed.

She'd changed since that time her mother had been wished away. The summer sun had tanned her skin, bringing out the freckles from her Irish heritage a bit more, and her hair had portions of pale blonde in the from, as light as she could go without frying her hair, rather like Rogue on X-Men. She had obviously matured, mentally as well as physically.

Her eyes on her keyboard, pointedly not looking at him, she went back to typing. "Why would you care?"

Jareth frowned. "That is not the point, Fate. The point is that you have been a Listian at heard for years. Even when you found some new infatuation, you were still, deep at your core, mine. And now… now that has changed. And for what? This?"

He gestured around the room, and it was obvious what he mean. Playing on the stereo was a new CD she'd bought recently… 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge' by My Chemical Romance. On the wall behind her computer was a drawing she'd done, hung up… a drawing of her, with the lead singer, Gerard Way, behind her. On her computer, currently unseen, was a maze made from cutouts of Gerard Way's eyes.

Gerard Way. The lead singer of the band, My Chemical Romance, had caught his Fate's affections, and he could not, for the life of him, see why. The… boy… of only 27 years (he ignored the fact the this was only eight years older than Fate) had on even more make-up than he wore, wearing dark eyeshadow under his eyes and tons of eye-liner, and having his face white… being dressed all in black, except for the flash of red that was his tie. His hair was shoulder length, and was silky-looking black. He was basically Gothic… and Jareth could sense that this was what lay at her core now.

Fate sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Look, your r-… I mean, look, Jareth," she said his name, which she had said so very rarely, "Look at it this way; to most people, you're not real. You are to the listians only. You'll never belong to any of us, not truly. No matter how much any of us may wish it, there'll never be a goblin princess, or goblin queen, except for in the stories which we write out for you. You'll never come to take any of us away, except for in our minds, no matter how long we wait. Never ever."

Jareth stepped back, going a bit pale. In a way, it was like she was saying… the words… but she wasn't. For maybe the first, or perhaps second time, Fate looked up just then and saw him. Standing, she met his eyes, and stepped towards him. With a trembling hand, she touched his face slightly.

"I… Some part of me will always belong to you, Jareth. Some part of me will always be waiting for you, clear up until the day that my eyes close for the last time. Some part of me will always… love you." A tear fell down her face. Even though she knew she'd see him again, it felt as though she were saying goodbye to an old, old friend. "But I can't wholly belong to you. I'm sorry, but I just can't. It' like they say in one of-, in a song… 'I never said I'd lie and wait forever'."

Jareth smiled, a bit sadly, a trace of arrogance still on his face. "But like another song said, Fate, 'It's only forever, not long at all.'"

Fate smiled and shook her head, her curls bouncing, and she backed away. "Anyway, Jareth, it's not like you have anything to worry about, really. I'll keep writing your stories, I promise. I'll still be one of your weavers… And I'll still be Lady Fate, a listian."

Jareth frowned. "But you won't be mine anymore."

She nodded. "You have lots of listians… I'm just one less. Besides, if you were a girl like me, you would see the… the lure."

"Oh?" A note of curiosity rang in his voice.

She nodded. "Uh huh." Going over to her TV, she pressed play on the VCR and the group came onto the screen, performing on stage. "I recorded this lately, when it came on Fuse. I mean, look at him… he has long hair, which you know I love… it's shiny, and black! And his skin… and his clothes… and, oh goddess, his eyes… I could drown in them, and I wouldn't mind…"

Jareth eyed her. "Close your mouth, or I'm going to have to summon a drool bucket and turn off that bloody contraption of yours."

Fate had the presence of mind to blush at this. "Sorry. Anyway, like I said, I'll always be here to write. It's just, you have to understand. I know I have no chance to be with guy. I mean, hell would probably freeze over first. But, when you get right down to the basics, he is like me. He's human. He has worries, he has dreams of his own… I sit there, and I wonder what he thinks about at night before he goes to sleep. I wonder what depresses him, or makes him happy… I wonder what it is that he dreams of. Can you… forgive me?"

Jareth nodded. "Of course. You are, after all, only human. I'd offer you your dreams in an attempt to win you back, but with how you are now, they'd probably keep you too… busy… to concentrate on anything else."

The blush on Fate's face deepened. "Yeah, you're probably right… can I ask you for something?"

Jareth simply cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Would y-… Can I ask you… please, can I have just one hug before you leave?"

For once Jareth smiled without a trace of arrogance. Nodding, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Fate, who in turn wrapped her own around his waist securely. "A part of me will always love you, Jareth," she murmured, her face buried into his lightly muscled chest. "Always and forever…"

A moment later, he disappeared, and glitter showered down around her as she found herself hugging herself as the CD that was playing ended.

And the silence in the room was broken gently by the sounds of tears plopping down and hitting the wooden floor.

**QS: Hi, y'all. I'm sorry if this seemed pointless, or corny, but I have been so obsessed with this band lately. It is the only thing that has ever overshadowed my love of Labyrinth, and consumed it nearly wholly and completely. **

**The music, and the thought of his beautiful eyes incinerates me like a magickal fire, and it makes me burn. I have never, ever come across anything that made me feel this way, not even Labyrinth. And I've only know of this band for about a week and a half. My Chemical Romance is the most amazing thing I've ever seen or heard. I mean, I have completely liked how Vin Diesal, and ****Orlando**** Bloom looked, but they never even came close to matching Labyrinth, though. But ****Gerard Way****… his voice, and the rest of him, is by far the sexiest I've ever encountered.**

**I hope to someday meet him in person. I know for a fact that I am someday going to one of their concerts.**

**It honestly does make me feel rather sad, though. I have loved Labyrinth wholly and completely since I was about maybe six years old, and I turn twenty this December. So, even though I still do like Labyrinth a lot, it feels like I am bidding goodbye to a very old friend, or even an old lover.**

**Do any of you other Listians out there understand? Is there anything that won you from Labyrinth? Please, tell me. Please.**


End file.
